


AU "Un feo que sabe amar"

by MaryTheAlien



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU blindness, AU ceguera, Blind Hiro Hamada, Blind!Hiro, M/M, Miguel Rivera - Freeform, love is blind
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien
Summary: Este es un AU donde Hiro ha quedado ciego debido a un accidente de auto que él mismo ocasionó, Miguel sufre un poco por su autoestima baja, debido a que es un latino en un lugar como San Fransokyo, sin más que decir, espero les guste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I am an Ugly Man who knows how to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985799) by [FandomSupporter15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15)



**_ Obscuro  _ **

> **_"Yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar"_ **

Lo soñaba cada noche; las luces rápidas, los claxons y gritos de las personas qque presenciaron el accidente en medio de las ciudad. Y después, todo se volvió negro. Después de eso lo que percibió como la mañana de su pesadilla la recuerda como el peor día de su vida, la obscuridad lo empañaba mientras podía escuchar con atención las voces tristes de su familia y amigos, sus huesos rotos podían ser curados pero su vista no se recuperaría de aquel tortuoso accidente que él mismo propició. Jodió su vida a los 14 años.

_Estaba ciego a sus jodidos 14 años..._

Los intentos de suicidio estuvieron a la orden del día, era una carga para sus amigos y familia, por lo menos así se sentía cada noche que lloraba hasta quedarse dormido; pero no se daría por vencido aún, tenía mucho que ofrecerle al mundo pese a su condición. A los 15 entró a la universidad, el programa de competencias para capacidades diferentes le ayudó a graduarse con honores, después de todo seguía siendo un genio, por supuesto, estar ciego no implica estar negado para la informática.

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde aquel accidente, Hiro era ahora profesor de Braille y de unas materias de programación, normalmente usaba un sistema de síntesis de habla proporcionado  Baymax, que había pasado a ser de su propiedad después de que su hermano contrajera nupcias con Honey.

Pero entre todos sus logros estuvo el poder decirle a su hermano y que no estaba interesado en las mujeres que le habían invitado a conocer para formar una familia, tal vez esto se debía a su baja autoestima o incluso a que evidentemente  _era gay,_ ciego y gay, si formar parte de una minoría era horrible, formar parte de dos era una puta broma. 

.....

Salió de su casa como cada mañana, el aire estaba frío, seguro estaba soleado pues sentía el sol cálido enrojecer sus mejillas, no había querido salir con baymax ese día, si iba a tener algo parecido a una cita "a ciegas" seguro no quería que lo vieran como un completo inútil.

....

Estaba temblando, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, podía sentir en aquella cafetería que las personas ahí conocían su condición mejor que nadie al ser el café de su tía, era alguien inútil para la sociedad ahora. Toda aquella oscuridad que antes le agobiaba ahora era real, como lo sería hasta el fin de su vida.

"Estás pensando mucho las cosas" Interrumpió la voz de la esposa de su hermano, tenía un acento latino marcado y voz conciliadora, estar embarazada le sentaba bien a toda mujer y a ella le favorecía mejor.

"Si no querías venir simplemente hubieras dicho para cancelar todo con él" Replicó la voz de Gogo mientras Hiro escuchaba como sus labios chocaban contra la taza de café recién servido.

"Miguel es un gran chico, seguro que le encantarás, estoy segura de que podrás estar bien con él" La morena tomó su mano sobre la mesa para darle un poco de seguridad, amaba a Tadashi y quería que Hiro tuviera un amor de verdad a toda costa, como si todo fuera un plan de Disney por verlo triste y luego darle un final feliz.

"Creo que puedo hacerlo, estaré bien" Mencionó Hiro mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, esta sería su primer pareja que es un hombre, tal vez todo sería diferente a todo lo que vivió con las mujeres de su pasado.

Hiro seguía temblando, estaba seguro que sus amigas se estaban comunicando por las miradas, puede escuchar levemente como sus labios chocan pero no emiten ninguna palabra. Sintió como sus amigas se levantaban levemente de la mesa, ahora había otra persona, seguro era su cita, se quedó estático al verle, era lo más seguro.

"Perdón, siempre llego tarde" una voz masculina interrumpió los pensamientos de Hiro, aquel desconocido tenía un acento marcado, latino un poco más marcado que el de Honey, quizá llevaba poco tiempo en San Fransokyo, a su mente llegó una persona morena, tal vez sonaba racista el pensarlo pero no se contuvo pues aquel extraño no emitía otro sonido.

El asiático se estuvo a la mesa con suavidad para no tirar su recién servido y se decidió por fin en saludar a su cita.

"Hiro Hamada, un gusto" nunca sabía qué hacer después de eso, todo se tornaba demasiado incómodo no sabía si  extender la mano o simplemente sentarse de regreso, pero escuchó como la silla era lentamente arrastrada hacia atrás y aquel hombre le pedía permiso a las mujeres por sentarse frente a Hiro.

"Perdona, mi nombre es Miguel y ellas no me dijeron que fueras...  " Susurró aquel desconocido a Hiro siempre la arreglaban citas sin mencionar su condición, ahora sólo estaba esperando que  Miguel lo mencionará pero palabras distinta salieron de sus labios.

"Así de guapo" Mencionó un poco más alto y cambiando el tono de su voz al de una aclaración, Hiro contuvo el aliento, su corazón dió un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía que decir ahora.

"Pe. perdón, sa. sabes? estoy algo nervioso" Mencionó Miguel mientras se removía en su asiento, no estaba seguro de qué decir pero tal vez encontraría la manera de llevarse bien con el Latino, podía sentir que con él todo era diferente. 

"¿Puedo tocar tu mano?" Hiro esperaba una escusa tonta o una serie de preguntas que seguro le causarían gracia y más tarde le dejaría de hablar para no volver a llamarle.

"Claro" Miguel le contestó y logró percibir algo como el sonido de una risa, este muchacho seguro era de lo más bonito y no podía verle. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. "Yo soy un feo que sabe amar"

Miguel nunca se consideró guapo, sólo estaba seguro de que cantaba bien porque las personas en los autobuses y el metro le dejaban buenas propinas siempre, pero nunca se consideró realmente atractivo, su hermano a pesar de ser "idéntico" a él tenía una personalidad avasalladora y las personas caían ante él porque "choro mata carita" siempre, pero para su suerte, el no tenía ni "choro" , ni "carita".

Las personas con las que intentó salir en el pasado le habían abandonado debido a su baja autoestima y no podía con eso, no otra vez el llorar preguntándose qué es lo que hizo mal. Y sí, sonará estúpido pero decidió aceptar la cita para hacerle un favor a Honey y sobre todo porque si su pareja no le podía ver seguro todo sería más fácil que instalar Gindr y Tinder donde todo se valía por una foto y unas cuantas palabras en las cuales en realidad era bastante malo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de una pequeña cafetería dejándose tocar la palmas de las manos con delicadeza, joder, el hombre que tenía en frente en definitiva era atractivo, aún con el cabello desordenado y su ropa casual, no importaba su condición porque, si el era feo, Hiro no podría saberlo.

"¿Tocas algún instrumento?" Fueron las palabras que le sacaron de su ensoñación "Tus manos, una tiene más callos que la otra, justo en los dedos donde se toca la guitarra" volvió a hablar Hiro mientras sonreía por lo bajo, tenía una sonrisa que le recordaba a un gato, era precioso y no podía verse en un espejo, todo eso era una pena.

Hiro sintió el calor de las manos de Miguel ascender, seguro estaba nervioso o... sonrojado?

"Ee...ms esteee... Sí, toco la guitarra y un poco el ukulele" aseguró Miguel con un poco más de confianza pero el nerviosismo no dejaba su cuerpo, sabía que Hiro no podía verle pero no dejaba de estar nervioso.

"¿Tocarías para mi algún día, Miguel? No puedo ver pero me encantaría escucharte" Los colores en la cara de Miguel cambiaban constantemente, Hiro era divino y seguro lo estaba arruinando por ser inseguro para hablar.

"Si canto mal seguro que huyes de mi" Mencionó Miguel mientras reía, la voz de Miguel era melodiosa, demasiado perfecta como para ser real, Hiro quería abrazarle por simplemente no haber huido en tanto tiempo.

"Las personas que dicen eso son las que mejor cantan"

"Pero lo que te digo es real esta vez"

"No te creo, pero por eso mismo deberías cantarme algún día"

"Lo haré cuando quieras entonces"

Siguieron platicando durante toda la tarde y cuando el sol se iba metiendo, Miguel tuvo que irse, al parecer el último autobús era el que le llevaba directo a su casa.

Ellos nunca notaron cuando Honey y Gogo se marcharon.

Cita fue perfecta, demasiado diría Hiro, Miguel era más alto que él, podía percibirlo en el momento en el que éste le abrazó sin avisar al despedirse, su tono de voz cambia cuando habla de su familia y sobre todo cuando habla de la música que hace junto a su hermano, tenía ganas de tocar su cara para reconocerle pero seguro eso sólo causaría que se vaya sin querer volver a dirigirle la palabra. No lo haría, por o menos esperaría hasta otra ocasión, tal vez.

.....


	3. Si te hablan de mi en tu presencia

Otra de las muchas citas fue una tranquila caminata por el parque, al parecer a Miguel no le molestaba llevar a Hiro del brazo, no es como que realmente le necesitara pero el simple gesto de hacerlo le llenó por demás el corazón al asiático.

También no es como si le gustara salir a todos los lugares con Baymax, llamando la atención más de lo que le gustaría.

El brazo de Miguel era fuerte, su pecho y espalda eran amplios, cada día sabía más de él y eso le encantaba, quizá más ahora que sabía o tenía una tonta imagen mental de cuando logró acariciar con sus dedos la delicada piel de sus mejillas. ¡Se estaba perdiendo de tantas cosas! Miguel era muy atractivo, tenía ojos grandes y a pesar de tener mejillas regordetas, en ellas se formaban unos tiernos hoyuelos cuando sonreía y sobre el labio tenía un lunar que aseguraba ser bonito.

Miguel era una obra de arte que no podía observar con los ojos... pero "Lo escencial es invisible para los ojos" quizá por el ser ciego no era una maldición como llevaba pensando por diez años.

"Estoy seguro de que no te gusta el estar aquí" Siguió hablando Miguel mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca para descansar.

"Obviamente no soy de los que se pasan visitando sitios, no es como si pudiera ir a un museo de arte; más bien estoy interesado en viajes en los que pueda sentir cosas, como una escapada a un onsen o un viaje en canoa por el río." Mencionó Hiro con simpleza, era verdad lo que decía y aunque no nació ciego ahora lo único que importaba y en lo que se fiaba eran los sonidos, su tacto, a veces su olor e incluso el sabor de boca que le dejaban las cosas -fueran nuevas o no- que probara.

"No puedo creer que sólo se me ocurrió el traerte aquí, seguro estarías mejor en algún otro lado"

"A veces no son los lugares, si no las personas que están a tu alrededor, aunque, no siempre es así."

"¿Por qué crees que sea de ese modo?"

"Casi siempre es así, toma por ejemplo las personas a tu alrededor; ellas no se creerían que nosotros estamos tratando de tener una cita, lo más seguro es que piensen que te pago por cuidarme, o si estamos saliendo es porque soy tu Sugar Daddy, que sé yo Jaja... " La risa que soltó Hiro era casi triste, melancólica; seguro las veces que le han dicho eso en la calle o por lo menos a sus espaldas le dolían aún.

"Bueno, si lo ves por otro lado podrían decir que efectivamente estás ciego por salir con alguien como yo" Contestó Miguel apresuradamente, él igual sentía las miradas de las personas, pero su baja autoestima nunca le dejaba pensar con claridad acerca de sus relaciones, tal vez en otro tiempo y lugar sería más seguro de sí mismo, pero justo ahora no era así.

"Aunque me lo digas mil y un veces, yo creo que eres guapo. Me gusta tocarte, tienes una voz muy bonita y estoy a gusto contigo más de lo que he estado con alguna otra persona. Y de verdad espero que aprecies esto que te digo porque no lo volveré a decir en un largo tiempo"

Miguel soltó una leve carcajada, su risa era fresca como la lluvia en verano y sus manos eran cálidas como la primavera, aunque faltaran muchos aspectos de él por conocer, Hiro estaba a gusto con la versión de Miguel que tenía justo ahora, quizá no le veía con los ojos pero sí con las manos, aunque quizá aún le hacía falta conocerle mejor.


	4. Anda y diles que yo soy tu negro santo

 Habían tenido ya varias citas pero esta era diferente, sólo estuvieron en el departamento de Hiro disfrutando de la presencia del otro, cocinaron juntos algo sencillo y Miguel tenía planeado al fin cantar algo para Hiro. Era una sorpresa especial, o por lo menos así lo consideraba el mexicano.  

Hiro propuso poner una película primero, no pensaba probar de nuevo la paciencia de Miguel hasta que recordó que necesitaba el audio descriptivo de ésta, Miguel no lo quiso decir pero igual cerró los ojos para intentar saber qué siente "su chino" al escuchar una película, fue V for Vendetta, amaba esa película y Hiro le mostró los comics que el atesoraba de cuando era niño.

Todo se había vuelto más íntimo entre ellos, compartían secretos y aunque Hiro no lo aceptara con facilidad, se había enamorado de él; pero aún no se habían besado, Hiro estuvo durante un tiempo esperando con paciencia que Miguel diera el primer paso, no es como si él quisiera hacerlo contra la voluntad del moreno.

"Entonces, ¿Hay ciegos superficiales? " Miguel acariciaba el cabello de Hiro, como si se tratara de un gatito en su regazo, siempre se había sentido fascinado por lo agradable que éste era al tacto a pesar de estar completamente alborotado.

"Aunque no lo creas, sí" Hiro contestó de una manera tranquila, nada le relajaba más que estar en su departamento, donde todo era cálido, más aún si estaban ahí las manos de Miguel para acariciarle, se sentía íntimo y tierno el roce, simplemente le encantaba.

"¿A qué se debe eso?" Miguel se incorporó en el sillón haciendo que Hiro se levantara ligeramente para darle espacio al moreno para que se acomodara. Miguel nunca se había sentido inseguro sobre su apariencia con Hiro, pero esta vez no lograba sentirse de otra manera, toda su vida otras personas le dijeron que no era guapo y aunque Hiro se lo dijera, sabía que éste nunca estaría del todo seguro debido a su condición.

"Creo que el ser superficial es un error humano, puedas ver o no. Como te dije una vez, nos guiamos más por el olor o por el sonido, lo que podemos sentir" Hiro recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, haciendo que Miguel lo atrajera hacía sí para poder abrazarlo.

"Entonces... ¿Tu te consideras de esos superficiales?" Preguntó Miguel con un deje de preocupación, 

"Aunque me dijeran que eres el ser más horrendo del mundo, nunca les creería, tu voz es agradable y tu piel es suave, te he visto, pero no con los ojos." Contestó Hiro con delicadeza, no quería que Miguel se sintiera mal con su aspecto, si tan sólo el mexicano supiera que él se estaba muriendo por tenerlo para toda la vida a su lado. 

"Es gracioso, mi hermano suele decir que Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" Hiro tomó levemente la mano del moreno mientras la apretaba para transmitirle seguridad, cosa que a Miguel le tomó por sorpresa en el medio de su frase, pero no es como si fuera algo que le molestara.

"Esa frase es de mi libro favorito y me encanta porque es cierto." Miguel sonrió un poco, no era como si con sólo unas pocas palabras le subieran el ánimo, pero por Dios! Hiro lo ha tratado mucho más tiempo del que Miguel quisiera admitir, ya no era tiempo para dar marcha atrás, era hora de declararle por fin lo que sentía, si Hiro con una frase lo hacía sentir como una feria en el estómago (con todo y fuegos artificiales), no se imaginaba lo que le haría sentir el resto de días en su vida.

Casi sin pensarlo, "Sin querer, queriendo" como solía decir Miguel, Hiro tomó el rostro de Miguel con suavidad y remarcó un poco el hoyuelo de aquella mejilla morena, le encantaba sentir la calidez de su piel, el estar a su lado, su voz, su cabello, sus brazos fuertes y su risa... Sonrió sin pensarlo y se detuvo un momento, no quería hacer algo que Miguel no aceptara.

Miguel se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar los labios del Hamada con los suyos, un beso puro que por mucho tiempo ambos estuvieron esperando, Miguel tomó lentamente la cintura de Hiro para afianzar el agarre que tenía con él, no quería dejarlo ir tan fácil, el beso poco a poco comenzaba a profundizarse cuando el moreno tomó la mejilla de Hiro con la mano que tenía libre.

Cuando se separaron del beso Miguel llenó la cara de Hiro con más besos repartidos por toda la tez pálida del asiático, Hiro sólo dejaba que el Mexicano lo llenara de amor, sonreía de verdad por fin después de mucho tiempo. Al parecer, Miguel era lo que le faltaba en la vida, no sólo sería sus ojos en el camino, sería su luz en la obscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!
> 
> Pues que les digo, aún no acabo este conjunto, creo que me faltan dos más (donde cuente más de Miguel, para variar) y pues mi final jeje 
> 
> Díganme qué tal les ha parecido todo esto, no quiero pensar que sólo les estoy dando basura jeje :'D
> 
> Creo que con esto me despido y espero volver en mis vacaciones aunque sea con una pendejadilla del hogwarts AU que ya tengo (para quienes extrañen aquello).
> 
> Sin más que decir LOSAMOOO y GRACIAAAAS!!


	5. Yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar.

Antes de que Miguel perdiera el control de la situación recordó rápidamente la sorpresa que tenía al fin  planeada para Hiro. 

"Espera, tengo que mostrarte algo" Hiro sintió como las manos de Miguel acariciaban lentamente sus hombros y éste simplemente asintió para darle seguridad. El moreno se alejó un poco en busca de aquella guitarra que había llevado. 

Tomó asiento frente a Hiro y tomó su mano, la acercó lentamente a su corazón y hiro pudo sentir como el pulso de Miguel estaba acelerado, estaba nervioso y tal vez aquello era un acto de confianza, amaba el sentir a Miguel, el pecho de Miguel subía y bajaba con lentitud para tratar de contener mejor el nerviosismo y con aquel roce, le guió a donde estaba la guitarra, aquel cuerpo desgastado de madera estaba listo para ser escuchado. Hiro sonrió por instinto y bajó el rostro.

"¿Puedo?" Salió de los labios de Hiro mientras Miguel dejaba la mano de Hiro sobre el sofá. 

Miguel dió un par de respiraciones más mientras afinaba un poco las cuerdas. 

"Esta canción se llama 'el feo', es una de las canciones más bellas de donde vengo, se dice que es una canción para dar serenata, pero esta vez la serenata te la quiero dar aquí y ahora."

Miguel comenzó por tocar unas cuantas notas en su guitarra mientras trataba de adivinar la expresión de Hiro, aún sentía que no podía verle a la cara, se sentía nervioso, pero quería que supiera lo que siente en este momento, quería que la música le tocara el alma a su acompañante.

 

__**si te hablan de mi, muchachito  
** ___**si te hablan de mi en tu presencia  
** _ _**diles que yo soy tu negro santo,  
** _ __**diles que yo soy tu negro santo,**

La voz de Miguel salía en un hilo delgado, era una voz varonil y serena que alegraba el corazón de Hiro, tal vez no entendía completamente lo que decía realmente debido a que era un idioma que no se había dado el tiempo de perfeccionar, pero sin duda era algo demasiado bello para retener en su mente. Quería aprender el idioma de Miguel para poder sentir lo que él siente con cada canción.

__**yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar,  
con todo su corazón que te quiere de verdad,  
yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar,   
con todo su corazón que te quiere de verdad.  
**

De lo poco que Hiro alcanzaba a entender, lograba captar pequeñas frases que el Mexicano cantaba con un ritmo calmado. Sabía que Miguel muchas veces dudaba de su apariencia, tal vez era por el tiempo que se conocen, pero en realidad Hiro tenía ganas de curar su corazón y llenar cada pequeño vacío para que no quedaran dudas del amor que le tenía. 

_**Lii nga nannu pabiá nga nadxieelii  [**_ Tú sabes cuánto te amo, _ **]**_

_**ladxiduá' nga nadxiee' ne lii [**_ mi corazón te ama tanto; _ **]**_

_**pa guiní cabe na' neza lú'lu  [**_ si murmuran de mí en tu presencia, _ **]**_

_**gudxi lácabe na' nga xpidó'lu  [**_ diles que soy tu negro santo. _ **]**_

_**Lii ma nannu ca feu nga hranaxhi' [**_ Tú sabes que un feo sabe amar, _ **]  
**_ _ **hrudi guidubi ladxidó' [**_ entrega todo su corazón _ **]  
**_ __ **ne zachaganá ne lii [** y te llevará al altar.]

__

El idioma en el que cantaba Miguel cambió de un momento a otro y dejó por un momento que la música de Miguel le guiase por distintos lugares de su mente, aquella voz le hizo viajar al lugar natal del Mexicano, se imaginaba el color, que ahora estaba difuso en su mente por los años; los olores y sabores de México que había comenzado a probar junto a Miguel, su mexicano de la vida. 

__**Yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar  
con todo su corazón, que te quiere de verdad,  
yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar   
con todo su corazón, que te quiere de verdad.**

Miguel terminó con un pequeño sonar de su guitarra mientras volteaba lentamente a ver a Hiro que se encontraba sonriendo mientras con una mano buscaba el contacto de su mejilla. 

"Me... encanta Miguel, ¿Cómo dices que se llama la canción?" Fue lo que soltó Hiro 

"Se llama el feo, es una canción zapoteca. Habla de que la apariencia, ni lo que digan de ti debe importarte, si estás dispuesto a amar a alguien" Suspiró Miguel mientras se incorporaba dejando la guitarra a un lado.

"Sabes? de todas las cosas que me pasaron por la cabeza sobre ti, ninguna era acerca de tu apariencia, como ya te lo dije, creo que eres la persona más bella del mundo y no me importa lo demás" La cara de Miguel se recargó levemente sobre la mano de Hiro, se sentía pleno y le encantaba la calidez de sus manos. 

Las manos de Hiro eran suaves, suaves en la medida justa para seguir siendo varoniles; el simple tacto de aquel muchacho causaba demasiadas emociones en Miguel. Había días en los que esperaba que fueran aquellas manos las primeras en recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Pero aún era demasiado adelantado y sobre todo sabía que debía prepararse para aquello considerando la baja autoestima que venía cargando durante tantos años.

"Es difícil aveces, aquí en San Fransokyo me ha costado mucho trabajo tener amigos. Cuando me encontré con Honey fue demasiado bello para ser verdad"

"Creo que para todos, ser amigos de Honey es como ser amigos de algo tan brillante que quema"

"Sin ella no habría podido encontrarte"

"Ni yo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar en aquel café ese día"

::::::::

Después de aquella cita en el departamento de Hiro, Miguel durmió a su lado y todas aquellas pesadillas que le causaban insomnio, desaparecieron lentamente mientras se fundía en el abrazo de Miguel. Había encontrado a su sol, tal como su hermano una vez le dijo que pasó cuando él encontró a Honey.


	6. Un roce de almas...

¿Cómo funcionan las relaciones hoy en día para los jóvenes, cómo nos relacionamos?

¿De verdad somos seres tan vacíos?

 ¿Qué es el amor en estos días?

El amor ya era un tema que le quitaba el sueño a Hiro, muchas veces sus amigos cercanos le invitaban cada temporada de tiempo, el tener una cita con alguien que ellos conocieran, que aunque nunca era algo que le gustara hacer al genio, muchas veces se dejaba llevar por aquellas personas que tanto amaba, una de ellas era Honey Lemon, que si bien adoraba la compañía de la rubia, su esfuerzo había resultado casi nulo en su búsqueda de parejas posibles para Hiro, o eso pensaba hasta aquel bello día que conoció a Miguel. 

Si bien para Hiro había cambiado radicalmente su vida con la presencia de Miguel, Miguel había tardado un poco en acostumbrarse a estar con Hiro, todo debido a que no podía creer como alguien tan lindo, tierno y amable como él haya podido seguir al lado de alguien como él.

Las tardes llenas de monotonía se desvanecían cada vez que el mexicano tocaba la puerta de la casa del asiático.

Las noches de silencio y soledad eran reemplazadas por cálidas conversación de susurros y suaves caricias en el cuerpo contrario. Incluso había noches en las que Miguel le ayudaba a Hiro a conciliar el sueño con una bella canción mientras le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un minino. 

Así eran las cosas entre ellos dos... Solo ellos dos. Amarse ya se había convertido en una necesidad hasta cierto punto.

 

Pero aún con todo aquello... buscaban más contacto del cuerpo de su amante.

 

El tiempo avanzaba y los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes aumentaban con cada roce, cada minuto que pasaban al lado del otro, nada les resultaba incómodo y prácticamente se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Miguel conocía ya muy bien como las expresiones de Hiro cambiaban al sentirlo cerca o lejos, pero Hiro...

Hiro nunca estaba seguro de nada, su inseguridad tal vez tiene más años de los que él puede recordar, quizá sólo fue desarrollada después de su accidente, pero nada de esto importaba si Miguel estaba ahí para darle besos, abrazos fugaces que muchas veces quería con todo el corazón que fuesen eternos. 

No estaba seguro si su condición le impediría que Miguel deseara avanzar hasta otro punto en la relación que compartían. Hiro quería tocar el cuerpo de Miguel, sabía que era perfecto y quería comprobarlo, pasear sus manos por su torso desnudo y por más zonas que el moreno estuviera dispuesto a concederle acceso. 

Pero... ¿Cómo pedirlo?


	7. Un roce de almas... NSFW?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no sé si cuente como NSFW pero no quiero herir susceptibilidades, siento que es algo que debía pasar y está pasando

Los días pasaban y aquella relación llena de roces y besos, se volvieron lentamente en algo habitual entre ellos, pero ambos necesitaban un poco más...

Tuvieron que pasar distintos momentos para llegar a donde están ahora, Miguel hasta hace poco no dejaba que Hiro entrometiera sus manos bajo su playera, todo debido al miedo a que éste sintiera con facilidad las estrías que ocultaba su bello cuerpo en la zona baja de su espalda.

¿Cómo pedirle a Miguel que quería que éste no solo lo acariciara sobre la ropa?

¿Cómo pedirle a su novio que quería tener esa especia de contacto tan íntimo como lo era el... "¿Sexo, hacer el amor?"?

Eso que pasaba por la mente de Hiro mientras estaba recostado sobre el fornido cuerpo del Mexicano escuchando lo que parecía ser una película musical.

Miguel tomó a Hiro delicadamente por la cintura y le dió la vuelta, quería sentirlo y oler su fragancia, se sentía un poco necesitado.

Los besos de Miguel comenzaron a ser cada vez más demandantes y con ello las manos traviesas que no dejaban de buscar maneras para meterse bajo su camisa.

Hiro se alarmó un poco, al fin estaba pasando lo que su mente —Quizá un poco corrompida por su líbido— deseaba con Miguel, ser tocado de forma lenta, caliente y segura era sin duda todo lo que su corazón necesitaba en esos momentos. 

Hiro logró aferrarse al cuello del moreno y con una de sus manos desordenar las hebras de su cabello, era tan suave que el asiático se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse molestos sobre sus partes íntimas.

"Hiro... Te parece si..."

"Adelante" Hiro no le dejó terminar su frase, pero estaba seguro de que a donde sea que se dirigiera ese momento, él quería dejarle su cuerpo en manos de Miguel.

Poco a poco Hiro se dejó hacer entre los brazos del músico, los roces y pequeñas mordidas se sentían tan bien... tan correctas. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse a así o que alguien quisiera tocarlo y hacerle el tipo de cosas que estaba a punto de hacer con Miguel.

Los suspiros quedos comenzaron a salir lentamente de la boca de Hiro, al cual buscaba de una manera poco torpe el quitar de su camino la camisa de Miguel que ahora mismo sentía que sobraba entre ellos. Miguel se separó con lentitud y después de darle un ligero beso en los labios se deshizo de la playera de Hiro y la propia.

Al fin podía sentir su piel rozando con la suya, cumplir poco a poco sus fantasías lo tenían un poco más excitado de lo normal y aquello sólo era provocado por los sonidos suaves provenientes de la boca de Hiro.

Miguel se levantó poco a poco de aquel sofá para sujetar a Hiro y guiarlo hasta que estuviera completamente sentado y con ayuda de su fuerza tomarlos por las caderas para poder retirarle el pantalón junto a su ropa interior. 

Hiro mostró una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, nunca se había desnudado frente a alguien y estaba demás decir que era virgen, pero Miguel era diferente, quería sentirlo, quería cuidarlo de alguna manera y quería que éste le correspondiera de igual modo. 

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir la cálida mano de Miguel posarse sobre su miembro, las manos de Miguel estaban deseosas de sentir la calidez de Hiro entre ellas, un hormigueo extraño le pedía a gritos tocar esa piel lechosa y hacerse cargo de la persona que tenía casi completamente desnuda ante él. 

Miguel comenzó el recorrido de besos en aquella piel que deseaba marcar con ansias, Miguel estaba actuando un poco más determinado de lo normal, Hiro podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban su piel y su respiración chocaba contra sus zonas sensibles, Miguel le hacía sentir demasiado bien. 

Miguel pudo ver como la mano temblorosa de Hiro buscaba la suya para tomarla y lentamente guiarla hasta sus muslos con una leve inclinación, quería ser tocado pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez no era lo suficiente para él. Hiro tenía miedo y Miguel estaba dispuesto completamente a acabar con aquel miedo.

"Por favor... Miguel... Para" Salió de la boca de Hiro, el cual hizo que Miguel se detuviera de golpe de su faena por el cuerpo delgado del asiático.

"Pero..."

"No quiero que te fuerces a hacer esto" Alejó sus manos del cuerpo contrario agachándose para poner de nueva cuenta su ropa en su lugar. "Creo que estamos yendo muy rápido, al parecer y no necesitas hacer esto para complacerme"

"Pero, no, yo... Es decir"

"Es en serio, no te esfuerces conmigo, Miguel... Luego lo intentaremos" Mencionó con una voz un poco resignada y seria.

"Hiro" Miguel tomó el rostro de Hiro entre ambas manos "Yo quiero hacerlo, yo quiero tocarte y que me toques, hace un tiempo no dejaba que me tocaras por temor a que... sintieras todo aquello que trato de ocultar constantemente... pero" El moreno depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios. 

"Si tu me dejas... quiero hacerte sentir bien"

 

 

 

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola!
> 
> Estoy tratando de hacer esto un poco más... profundo por así decirlo, pero no sé si dejarlo sólo hasta ahí y seguir con la historia normal como la había llevado o quieren que le siga con el porno todofeo :'v 
> 
> Ustedes mencionen si les gustaría más o ya lo dejo como el recuerdo de que traté de hacer NSFW y fallé xD


End file.
